One
by Aile Zhang
Summary: Perpisahan bukan berarti meninggalkan. Meninggalkan bukan berarti melupakan. Melupakan belum tentu berarti benci. Karena selalu ada cara dimana kita harus menggunakan cara terpedih untuk membuatnya menjadi indah. Fic tentang Kris and Luhan yang sedang melanda para EXOL. Mind to read? .


_**Presents**_

_**O**__**NE**_

_**- Ailé Zhang-**_

Malam menunjukkan sisi dinginnya yang mencekam.

Angin membawa suhu rendah menyelinap melalui ventilasi kecil dan sela-sela ruangan yang tak kasat mata. Burung-burung malam terlalu malas menyenandungkan nada yang menyenangkan. Desisan serangga nokturnalpun tak segan menemani detik jam yang tak hentinya berdetak.

Kris, atau yang sekarang Wu Yifan, sudah terbiasa akannya. Sudah enam bulan ia hengkang merasakan dunia yang begitu gemerlap, berisik dan penuh fantasi. Betapa terhanyutnya ia menikmati malam yang tenang dan bersahabat.

Sedari tadi dirinya duduk di sofa panjang di ruang tengah. Sejenak meluruskan kembali otot yang meminta istirahat. Ia tak mengetahui penyebabnya, namun ia merasa lelah hari ini. Atau mungkin itu hanya efek dari kebosanan? Atau kesepian? Sudah tersebutkan tadi, bahwa ia tidak mengetahuinya.

Terkadang pikirannya membawa ia kembali ke masa lalu. Menerawang sesuatu dibelakangnya. Merasakan kembali apa yang dulu ia pernah rasakan bersama teman seperjuangannya. Indah dan menyenangkan bila dinikmatinya. Merindukannya, namun, kini ia memiliki kehidupan yang baru. Lebih segar dan berbeda.

Kehidupannya yang lalu itu hanyalah sebuah intermeso. Bukan kehidupannya yang sebenarnya. Kehidupan yang sebenarnya adalah kehidupan yang nyata. Asli. Bukan ilusi. Ataupun sandiwara yang membutuhkan naskah.

Dan coba tebak, Yifan baru saja memulainya.

Lamunannya membuat ia sedikit terkantuk sebelum bunyi bel di tengah malam memanggil. Di hampir pukul satu malam seperti ini ada seseorang yang berani melawan angin musim gugur. Ia menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa _mungkin saja_ hal yang akan dibawakan oleh seseorang dibalik pintu luar adalah hal penting.

Yifan mengintip dari interkom yang ia pasang di ruang tamu.

Oh, ternyata _**dia**_. Yifan _tentu_ akan membukakan pintunya.

Dengan mantel bulu yang melingkar di tubuh orang itu, _**ia**_ mendangak menatap wajah Yifan dengan sedikit senyuman melengkung di wajahnya. Tangan Yifan menggiring pelan _**orang itu**_ untuk masuk yang dengan pelan. Namun sepertinya _**dia**_ sedikit rikuh atau enggan.

Yifan tersenyum sambil berdecih, "Masuklah, _**Ge**_. Disini dingin."

-o0o-

Kepulan uap melingkupi janggut Yifan. Hangatnya membuat matanya kembali terkantuk. _**Orang**_ di hadapannya tak segera berbicara alih-alih terus menyeruput kopi panas yang Yifan buat lima menit tadi menjadi setengah dari mug yang _**ia**_ pegang. Mata Yifan terus memandangnya tapi tak kunjung membuat suatu kontak. Dengan cukup penasaran ia memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

"Jadi.. Ada sesuatu apa yang membuat_**mu**_ mampir ke sini?"

_**Sosok itu**_ menaruh gelas di dekat kakinya lalu menyimpuhkan tangannya di lutut. Tatapannya cukup gelisah. Seperti gugup, seperti pula tak tahu harus memulai apa. Hingga dengan suara yang bergetar _**ia**_ membuka mulut.

"Kau, sudah dengar beritanya 'kan?"

Ia tak mendapat jawaban malah pertanyaan. Suaranya cukup membuat Yifan merinding setelah sekian lama ia tak mendengarnya. Yifan ikut menaruh gelasnya di lantai. Tangannya saling bergesekan untuk menciptakan setitik kalor. Yifan dengan sikapnya yang menunjukkan toleransi tersenyum hangat kepada_**nya**_.

Ia mengangguk sekali, "Ya. Sudah kemarin."

Timbul suatu kelegaan dalam tubuh_**nya**_. _**Lelaki itu**_ mengangguk.

Yifan menyamankan duduknya. "Itukah yang menyebabkanmu datang kemari? Jadi kau ikut bergabung denganku?"

_**Pemuda itu**_ tertawa kecil dalam kecemasan. Tapi _**dirinya**_ merasa hangat. Hela nafas berat menghembus setelahnya. "_**Aku**_ tak punya pilihan."

Yifan tertawa renyah, yang ditertawakan ikut tersenyum geli. "Itu jawaban yang bodoh."

"Iya, _**aku**_ tahu." Jawab_**nya**_

Yifan menghentikan kikikannya. Suasanya jadi sepi kembali. Namun suasana hangat bekas tawa tadi cukup menenangkan. _**Pemuda itu**_ memainkan kukunya yang mulai panjang. Mengerok bagian dalam dengan kuku yang di tangan lain. Yifan menggaruk tengkuknya. Kini ia merasa seperti tetua di suatu suku yang penuh dengan nasihat dan petuah hidup.

Karena Yifan menjawab, "Hidup itu adalah pilihan. Dan kau sudah memilihnya, _**Lu-ge**_."

-o0o-

_**Pem**__**uda itu**_ bernama Luhan. Umurnya baru 24 tahun dan sudah merasakan beratnya memikul masalah kehidupan. Yifan bisa menyimpulkan kalau Luhan baru saja memulai kehidupannya yang asli. Luhan mulai menyandarkan bahunya di punggung sofa dengan raut yang tak tentu. Hyung yang biasanya tegas dan cukup yakin segala apa yang ia pilih, kini menjadi seperti gadis yang baru saja terjatuh dari bis yang membawanya entah kemana. Bagai jarum yang tersesat diantara tumpukan jerami.

"Ketika aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, sebuah pilihan datang dan menarikku pergi tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk memikirkan pilihan yang lain." Ucapnya tanpa memandang Yifan

"Kau tahu, aku tidak memilih penyakit ini. Tapi penyakit ini yang memilihku pada saat yang tidak tepat. Jadi pilihan lah yang memilihku." Lanjutnya.

Yifan menggeleng cepat, "Tidak," tatapnya mata Luhan, "bukan penyakit yang memilihmu."

Luhan memandang Yifan tertarik. Tanpa disuruhpun Yifan melanjutkan pernyataannya.

"Kau percaya Tuhan, bukan?"

"Anggap saja begitu." Jawab Luhan.

Yifan berdecih halus. Tangannya menyangga tepala di sofa semari menghadap Luhan. "Aku memiliki kepercayaan kalau segala sesuatu yang kita dapat adalah pilihan terbaik dari Tuhan—walau belum tentu kita merasa itu adalah yang terbaik." Ia mengambil kopinya di bawah lalu menyeruputnya sedikit. "Dan waktu adalah penyampai pilihan Tuhan yang terbaik itu—walau belum tentu kita merasa itu waktu yang tepat"

Luhan tersenyum, "Ucapanmu _ngawur_, Wu."

Ia berdiri, mengundang perhatian Yifan dan bertanya-tanya apa yang akan ia lakukan. Luhan berjalan sembari menatap ke segala arah.

"Omong-omong, tak banyak yang berubah dari saat terakhir aku kemari." Komplimennya.

Langkahnya semakin terarah menuju balkon. Ia membuka pintu kaca dan angin dingin yang kering masuk berebutan. Helaian coklat di kepalanya menari mengikuti ajakan angin. Satu dua lembar daun kering masuk dan Yifan memutar matanya.

Luhan menumpu sikunya pada tembok balkon yang setinggi perut. Angin begitu baik memeluk dan mengelusnya pelan walaupun bukan kehangatan yang ia rasakan. Untuk sejenak ia membiarkan rasa dingin itu melarutkan pikirannya. Sweater yang ia kenakan hanya semi-rajutan sehingga kulit dadanya ikut membeku.

Seketika matanya berasa pedih. Namun tak ada yang keluar dari sana. Ia mendesis keras dan Yifan mendengarnya. Ia menghampiri punggung Luhan dan mengelusnya. Ia sedikit memijat bahunya dengan satu tangan. Dirinya ikut menyandarkan siku dengan punggungnya menempel di pagar. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya yang merah karena membeku.

Luhan menyender di tubuh Yifan. Membiarkan Yifan jadi harus menanggung bobot tubuhnya. Inilah saat pertama baginya merasakan luka yang cukup untuk membuatnya bimbang. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

-o0o-

Menyurutnya hembusan dingin yang menusuk an kekuatan angin sudah kembali normal sejak setengah jam lalu. Yifan mengganti bajunya dengan sesuatu yang lebih panjang dari sekedar kaus. Di tangan mereka sudah ada kopi yang baru memenuhi mug yang mereka genggam.

Emosi Luhan sudah lebih stabil, tapi ia masih merasa down. Niatan Yifan untuk mengiburnya dengan mengajaknya mengobrol.

Dimulai dari topik yang ringan, "Bagaimana keadaan orang tuamu?"

Luhan menyeruput cairan panas yang ia bawa, "Cukup baik, belum ada masalah serius yang sampai ke telingaku sampai saat ini." Jawab Luhan.

Dan pembicaraan canggung ini berhenti begitu saja. Disaat Yifan kembali memutar otak mencari topik pembicaraan, Luhan yang kali ini memulainya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Yifan mengerutkan kening berfikir. Otaknya agak melemah karena dingin . "Sekolah mungkin. Mungkin juga merubah profesi jadi aktor atau yang lainnya. Aku belum menentukan pilihanku benar-benar. Aku masih sangat muda, punya cukup waktu untuk melakukan banyak hal."

"Miris ya rasanya. umur kita baru 20-an dan sudah pernah merasakan tahap awal dari _**mental breakdown**_."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Iya. Tak terbayang bila semakin umur kita menambah semakin besar _**mental breakdown**_ yang akan kita terima."

Seketika Yifan menoleh ke Luhan. "Oh ya, katanya kau memulai karirmu di perfilman?"

Luhan melompat untuk duduk di pinggir pagar dan menggunakan bahu Yifan sebagai pegangan. "Memang, Aku masih dalam proses syuting. Kau juga bukan?"

Sekali anggukan Yifan menjawab Luhan. Sekali lagi hembusan kasar keluar dari hidungnya yang mungil. Lengkungan bibirnya kembali menjadi garis lurus relatif menurun. Yifan berdecah heran. Pemuda di hadapannya mudah sekali terombang ambing emosinya bila saat down. _Seperti bayi_, pikirnya.

"Apa lagi sekarang?"

Luhan menertawakan dirinya. Menggeleng pelan, "Bukan apa apa. Hanya saja,"

Bokongnya merosot dari pembatas dan kembali menyimpuh siku di pagar. Matanya menatap asal ke jalan raya di bawahnya.

"hanya saja, aku tiba-tiba _kepikiran_ sesuatu." Matanya menatap Yifan sendu, "banyak dongsaeng yang saling kita sayangi dan fans yang dengan bersusah payah terus meneriakan nama kita,"

Kali ini Yifan mendengarkan dengan seksama sampai rautnya yang gahar terliat sangat serius di mata Luhan.

"_Salahkan kita meninggalkan mereka semua? Kenapa kita egois dan meninggalkan mereka?"_

Air muka Yifan melembut sebelum menjawab ia membiarkan Luhan penasaran dengan jawabannya. Tangannya merangkul bahu Luhan dan memberinya semangat melalui gesturnya. Tepukan sekali di pundak Luhan dan ia menjawab,

"Kau tahu, ge? Kita tidak salah" gantungnya kalimat Yifan.

Luhan memincingkan mata mencari jawaban di matanya. Kontak mata mereka terjadi cukup lama.

Yifan kembali menatap jalanan. "Kita tidak pernah meninggalkan mereka karena," ia menggantung kalimatnya sejenak, "karena kita hanya terpisah."

"Sangat cheesy tapi kuakui kau benar, Wu. Hanya terpisah. Aku suka kalimat itu."

Yifan melepaskan diri Luhan. Dibawah sana orang-orang sibuk mencari sela dijalanan. Macet terjadi karena besok adalah hari libur. Semua orang ingin pulang dan menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan bersenang-senang. Lagi-lagi mereka habis tanpa mereka sadari. Sepertinya Yifan harus menyediakan banyak kopi bila Luhan mampir ke rumahnya.

Luhan sedikit tersentak, "Astaga, aku hampir lupa. Aku harus mengurus berkasku di pengacara-pengacara itu. Mereka pasti sudah menungguku."

Pemuda itu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Yifan bersama dinginnya malam. Tangannya meraih jaket bulunya, menaruh mug kosong di sembarang tempat dan segera keluar dari ruang tamu. Hendak mengenakan sepatu kirinya, Yifan berteriak dari balkon. Seraya menghampiri Luhan, Yifan berpesan sesuatu pada Luhan dan dibalas oleh kekehan yang keluar dari sela-sela giginya. Yifan berteriak sesuatu dari teras rumah sedangkan Luhan tetap berjalan menghindar dari rumah tersebut.

Lalu Yifan menutup pintu rumahnya.

* * *

><p>-o0o-<p>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Ge!"<strong>_

_**Luhan menoleh pada panggilan Yifan, alisnya meninggi sebagai jawaban.**_

"_**Bisakah kau membantuku? Aku melewatkan sesuatu saat berada di Korea." Ujarnya.**_

_**Ia mengerutkan kening, "Apa yang kau butuh?"**_

"_**Ketika kau kembali ke gedung perusahaan dan bertemu CEO, tolong acungkan jari tengah untukku. Kalau bisa gunakan kedua tanganmu. Oh ya, sampaikan salam **_'goodbye bitches'_** dariku pada seluruh staf yang ada." Ucapnya lancar dengan raut yang jahil.**_

_**Luhan mendengus geli dan sedikit kaget akannya. Setelah berpikir sejenak, ia menjawab,**_

"_**Cih, kenapa tidak?"**_

_**Yifan tersenyum menang. Ia keluar dan menuruni tangga undakan. Mereka berdua saling terkekeh dan Yifan menambahkan, "Lalu kau akan menemuiku di depan gedung untuk menjemputmu. Kita akan kembali ke China bersama!", serunya.**_

"_**Kalau begitu tunggu aku!" jawabnya tanpa menoleh ke Yifan. Lalu tak lama kemudian, ia menghilang dari kejauhan. Kembali meninggalkannya dalam kesepian.**_

_**Lalu Yifan menutup pintu rumahnya.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yifan kembali menatap jalanan. "Kita tidak pernah meninggalkan mereka karena," ia menggantung kalimatnya sejenak, "karena kita hanya terpisah."<strong>_

**-END-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Halo, amatiran mau ngenalin diri.<strong>_

_**Makasih yang udah mau baca. Ngereview gak ngereview gapapa (ya tapi kalo mau nge review juga boyeh :3). Sebenere aku ngetik bukan untuk mencari review. Aku bikin cerita cuma buat nyalurin otakku yang nakal kebanyakan mikir.**_

_**Banyaak banget imajinasi yang keluar dari otakku dan bikin empet kepikiran mulu.**_

_**Omong-omong ini fic aku terkesan banget dari salah satu fans' post di instagram. Aku dapet inspirasi dari sono.**_

_**Curhat dikit nih, gara-gara liat post itu tiba2 aku jadi gak sedih lagi. Sekarang sudah happy lage.**_

_**Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah baca. Aku ngehargai kalian. Tapi tolong jangan di bash ya **_

_**Salam Fanfic (?) /*^%$ ^&%^%!/**_


End file.
